Halo Spotlight
by Hikaru Maiden
Summary: A young woman tries to save the life of a young boy. She has her own problems. Someone else gets involved.


Disclaimer: I don't own _D._.

Note: I own Kikuhime Yasuren.

Hikari Maiden: Kiku (or Giku) means chrysanthemum. Hime means princess. Yasu means peace, safe. Ren means love, romance.

**Halo Spotlight**

By: Hikari Maiden

Kikuhime Yasuren breathed in the crisp winter air, her hot breath a puff of smoke as it mixed with the cold air. Bored, she strolled the sidewalks. _Anything to get out of the house. Before I go insane. _Something caught her eyes and her expression quickly became frightened with concern as she ran up to someone. _Oh? _She fell to her knees in front of that person. _Is he all right? _Her voice trembled and tears came to her eyes as she spoke. "H-Hello?" She reached out to the person and gently pushed his pale, blue hair out of his face. _Angelic face. _"A-Are y-you all right?"

Satoshi Hiwatari didn't respond.

Her expression determined, she said, "Alright. Here I go.", and she struggled a bit, but she managed to lower herself to the ground in front of the boy, reach back for him, pull him onto her back, rise, and begin to walk. _This is a miracle. I'm able to manage his weight. He and I don't fall. Good thing because my house is an hour from here on foot. _After thirty minutes, the extra weight on her back began to bother her, but she stubbornly kept on. Ten more minutes passed and she lowered herself to the ground and placed the boy there. She looked at him, tears in her eyes. _Forgive me. I feel I can't go on. The pain is too much. _Her chest pounded and her body pulsated. She felt intense pain in her chest and throughout her body. She coughed and breathed heavily as her head reeled and pounded and her vision blurred.She felt tired and her body felt weak. She felt cold, yet it felt as if her flesh burned. Her heavy eyelids closed and she sighed as she fell to her knees and onto her side. Her mind faded from white to black.

She opened her eyelids a little. _This…thing…? That…beep…?_

A violet haired man grinned at her. "How are you feeling, princess?"

Surprised, her eyes shot open and widened as she gasped. The air burned her throat and caused her to cough she made a pained expression as tears came to her eyes. _Ow! My throat! It burns like fire! _She clawed at the oxygen mask strapped to her face.

Satoshi entered the hospital room. He stared at her with curiosity as he approached her. "Are you the person who tried to save my life?" He sat on the bed beside her and helped her with the oxygen mask.

She gave him a grateful look and spoke in a hoarse voice. "Thank-you."

He smiled at her and chuckled. Then, he gave her a serious look. "You need to rest."

She urgently asked him, "What's your name?"

"Satoshi Hiwatari."

She told him, "My name is Kikuhime Yasuren.", then, she burst into a fit of coughs that shook her body and scratched her throat. She made a pained expression, tears in her eyes. _Ow! That burns!_

"Don't strain yourself."

She closed her eyes.

Satoshi looked frightened with concern. "Kikuhime?"

A whimpered moan escaped her lips and tears fell from her eyes, and slid along her cheeks, and chin. She shuddered. She mumbled something. She clutched her chest as she struggled to get comfortable. _OW! IT HURTS!_

"I'll get the doctor."

"Right. I'll stay with her and try to calm her down."

Satoshi darted from the room.

Dark stood from the chair where he sat. He approached the bed. He tried to soothe her. "Shh…Calm down."

She mumbled something.

"What?"

Satoshi darted back inside the room, the doctor with him.

"Wow. You're fast."

Satoshi looked worried. "Will she be all right?"

Dark grinned. "She carried you around. She'll pull through."

He sighed. "I hope you're right. The doctor said her fever is 105.6 degrees Fahrenheit. It's an infection in the lungs. It's bronchitis."

When her fever broke and she felt better, she said, "Ugh. I feel sweaty."

_Priceless. _Dark grinned. "You had a fever."

She gave him a scared expression. "What did I mumble?"

He shook his head. "I couldn't make out a word you mumbled."

Satoshi flicked her in the forehead.

"Ow!" She glared at him. "What did you have to go and do that for, Satoshi?"

He glared back at her. "You scared us both! Take better care of yourself!"


End file.
